Oil-bearing inclusions are samples of ancient geological fluids captured in minerals such as calcite, quartz, and the like in oil and gas charging and entrapment processes. Analysis into the ingredients of the oil-bearing inclusions is one of the most important means to learn the properties, sources, entrapment periods, and the like of the oil and gas. However, because individual inclusions per se are relatively small (generally having a diameter smaller than 20 μm) and oil-bearing inclusions formed at different periods often co-exist in one and the same mineral grain, it is a key and difficult point in analyzing ingredients of inclusions to effectively collect the ingredients in target inclusions. In the prior art, two steps are generally performed to collect ingredients of oil-bearing inclusions. In the first step, the main minerals around the inclusions are destroyed to release the ingredients thereof, and in the second step, the released ingredients of the inclusions are extracted and gathered. The main minerals around the inclusions can be destroyed mainly by the procedures of laser ablation, mechanical disruption, and thermal cracking. Among these procedures, laser ablation is of high accuracy and can destroy the main minerals around the inclusions at the level of a micrometer scale, and thus can selectively release the ingredients of the inclusions. However, ingredients of the inclusions cannot be selectively released through mechanical disruption or thermal cracking, which would destroy the main minerals around non-target inclusions while trying to destroy the main minerals around target inclusions. Consequently, collected ingredients would be contaminated. Extraction and enrichment of the ingredients of inclusions are mainly performed by two methods: (1) carrier gas blowing and cold trap enrichment and (2) solvent extraction enrichment. Through method (1), although gaseous hydrocarbons and low to medium carbon liquid hydrocarbons in the inclusions can be effetely extracted, as the number of carbon atoms in the compounds of the inclusion increases, the extraction efficiency would constantly decrease. Moreover, due to complexity of the extraction apparatus, large amounts of contaminations would be introduced from outside. On the other hand, method (2) has quite low extraction efficiency of gaseous hydrocarbons, although liquid hydrocarbons (liquid hydrocarbon having relatively large numbers of carbon atoms) can be effectively extracted. As can be concluded, through the existing methods, gaseous hydrocarbons and a part of low carbon liquid hydrocarbons contained in the target inclusions can be effectively gathered. As to high carbon compounds in the target oil-bearing inclusions, however, high collection efficiency and effective reduction of contaminations from outside cannot be guaranteed.